My Gang
by WhiteButterfly1223
Summary: What if Inuyasha and the others where in gangs? read to find out.KikXInu BanXSan KogaXAyame and alittle bit of Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone is a little ooc**

Inuyasha and the gang go to school. He is the Leader of a gang they are called the reds because they always were red. Anyways there is Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Koga, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Sango, Ayame, and Rin who is 16 the youngest. And there is another gang that the reds hate. And that would be Naraku, Onigumo, Kagure, Kagome, Hiten, Ginta, Kanna, and Yura. They always where blue

"Kikyo skip with us it will be fun" said Inuyasha as he walked up to Kikyo's locker with Bankotsu and Sesshomaru behind him

"I can't am failing and you do want to see me next year right" she said closing her locker

"Yeah Kikyo" said Inuyasha with his bottom lip out. She looked at him and smiled. Sango and there rest walked up

"So whats up? Are you skipping with us?" Sango asked

"Sorry but I can't. You guys should go to class to because everyone of us are failing but Sesshomaru and Rin and she is only passing because she is in a different grade then you trouble makers" said Kikyo looking at them

"Fine we will go just because we hate these teachers" said Inuyasha. "And we don't want to see them next year." He crossed his arms

Just then the bell rang and the headed for class. Sango and Kikyo walked together and on there way they saw Kagome and Yura.

"What are you looking at?" Sango said as she stopped and Kikyo right behind her

"You that's who and you can't make us stop" said Kagome

Sango took a step forward and cracked her knuckles "how much do you want to bet" she said

Kikyo put her hand in front of Sango " I got this" she said

"Kagome that was the lames comeback ever don't ever use it again. And Sango she is not wreath the effort and she gets a beat down every day at home." She said

"But that why am here to give you two a beat down" said Yura

Sango and Kikyo looked at each other and started laughing their heads off. They stopped at the same time and they both punched her in the face. Sango got the right eye and Kikyo got the left

"We are late lets go" said Kikyo and walked down the hall way

"We are so late" said Sango as they walked inside the class

"In deed you are" said the Teacher

"Sorry Mrs. Andrew" they said

"Sure you two are have a seat" she said and continued to teach as they sat down. Kikyo was playing with her pencil and Sango was falling asleep.

"Mrs. Andrew" said a voice from the intercom "yes" she replied

"Can you send Miss Kikyo and Miss Sango to the office" he asked

"Yes they are on their way" she said "thank you"

Kikyo got up and walked over to Sango's desk "Sango get up" she said Sango didn't move. Kikyo stared at her for a minute then she slapped her in the back of her head and Sango jumped up.

"What!" Sango looked around and then up at Kikyo "Why did you hit me?" she asked

"get up we have to go to the office" she said then walked out the door with Sango right behind her.

"Your sister is so weak" said Sango

"You can say that again" said Kikyo as the to girls walked down the hall

"your sister is sooo weak" said Sango as they walked in to the office. There is where they saw Kagome and Yura for the second time that day.

"Daddy they did it" yelled Kagome jumping out her seat

"Shut up Kagome" yelled Kikyo as she closed the door

"Girls stop it" said the man in the chair

"Yes father" said Kagome sitting back down

Sango and Kikyo sat down "You two are sisters why do you acted this way" he asked

"Because Kikyo is an a gang that rejected Kagome and now she wants revenge. I call it hating if you ask me" said Sango rockin in her chair. Kikyo blow a bubble and then it popped

"Will I didn't ask you. Am talking to them" he said

"Then what am I doin here if you didn't want to talk to me I could be in class sleepin right now " said Sango

"Sango relax " said Kikyo as she popped another bubble

"Sango you are here because of what you did to Miss Yura." he said

They looked at her both of her eyes were so puffy and red she couldn't see. They tried there hardest not to laugh.

"ah" said Sango .She looked at Kikyo The to stated thinking of an excuse

"Kagome are we still in the office?" Yura asked

"Yes we are" said Kagome

"We didn't do that" said Kikyo she looked at Sango then at Yura then at her father hoping he would believe her

"Yeah you see she was saying she was going to beat us up" said Sango

"And we begged her not to" said Kikyo

"Then there was this wet floor" said Sango

"And this opened Locker" said Kikyo

"And she slipped" said Sango

"And you see what happened" said Kikyo shacking her head

"If I was her I would blame some one to because that is embracing" said Sango

"THAT IS A LIE!" Kagome yelled

"Kikyo Kagome I well punish you to at home for you Sango and Yura two weeks of community serves" he said. He looked at the four girls. "Get back to class"

The four girls left his office. And when back to class as soon as they sat down the bell rang. Sango and Kikyo went to meat up with everyone else behind the school.

"Kikyo did you and Sango beat up Yura today?" Ayame asked pulling a six pack of soda out of her book bag. Kikyo sat be sided her reading a book. Sango leaning on the wall beside her.

"No. we just punched her and Kagome was standing there like she was retarded or something." she shock her head. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Koga walked up to them. Sango looked at them

"What are you guys talking about?" Koga asked grabbing one of the sodas "Its hard to believe your related to her Kikyo" said Sango

"Are you guys talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. we are talking about kaede .Yeah we are talking about her!" Ayame yelled

"Well Sorrrrrrry" said Inuyasha. He crossed his arms.

"It's hard to believe that Inuyasha use to go out with her." Said Kikyo Inuyasha looked at her

"That was a mistake. Never again" he said

"Well if you want out with her then you most have liked her." Said Kikyo. The two stared at each other.

"It's not like it was an of your business Kikyo. I will go out with who ever I want." He said. Kikyo started reading he book again.

"I never said you couldn't" she said

Inuyasha grabbed a soda. Bankotsu talked to Sango about something that made her face turn red. Koga and Ayame were kissing. Inuyasha was drinking Sango's soda. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed

"We have company" he said. They all looked to see Naraku and his little gang. Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" He yelled

"Yura witch one hurt you?" he asked

"Sango and Kikyo" she said

"So you sent Kikyo and Sango after Kagome and Yura when I wasn't around. I didn't know you was like that Inuyasha" Said Naraku.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha doesn't tell us what do to." Said Kikyo as she stood

"Yeah but if you want to fight we can fight right now before class." Said Sango.

"That sounds like a good idea" said Bankotsu "I need a little work out"

Naraku punched Inuyasha in the face. Sesshomaru jumped in front of Inuyasha and punched Naraku in the stomach. Koga was beating up Hiten. Bankotsu was punching Ginta. Inuyasha was beating up Onigumo. Sesshomaru was fighting Naraku. Sango was fighting Kagome. Ayame was fighting Yura. Kikyo and Kagure stood next to each other.

"If you don't and do anything why are you in his gang?" Kikyo asked. The two was watching everyone fight.

"Naraku is my brother. He wanted me to join so I did." Said Kagure

"Kagome is my sister but I beat her up once a day" said Kikyo

"Naraku takes care of me Kikyo. We don't fight like you and Kagome" she said. Yura kicked Ayame after knocking her down.

"Excuse me" said Kikyo. She walked up to Yura and punched her in the face. Kikyo then helped Ayame.

"Break it up!Break it up!" a teacher yelled. They all stopped Kikyo pulled Sango off of Kagome.

"What is going on here?" the teacher yelled. No one said anything. "if some one doesn't say something you all are going to summer school" he yelled

"We were fighting." Said Sango. The teachers face turned red with anger.

"I KNOW YOU WAS FIGHTING!" he yelled

"Then why did you ask" Sango asked

"Oh so you like talking back to me? To the office right now young lady!" he yelled. Sango's chin dropped

"But I-"

"GO!" he yelled

"Just go Sango before you get on more trouble" said Kikyo.

"And you wander why I hate old people" she said walking in to the school

After school Inuyasha, and everyone else that was in the fight sat in detention. Bankotsu was making a paper plane. Kikyo was making big bubbles with her gum she was chewing. Sango was failing her nails with her feet on the desk. Inuyasha was chewing on his pin. Ayame was drawing faces on the sleeping Koga. Sesshomaru was staring out the window. The teacher was sweating buckets. Kikyo raised an eye brow at him

"Its not that hot in here. Man it looks like you just got out the rain or something that's nasty. Get a napkin or something" she said. Sango looked up.

"It looks like he can drowned in his own sweat" she watched as sweat dripped from his nose on to his paper. Sango shivered in disgust EW" she said

The teacher stood up. "ok now kids now am sure you guys have something to do. Your not here to play around " he said. Sweat was coming from his under arms down to his waist line. Inuyasha took his pin out his mouth.

"Do you even own a Stick of deodorant?" Inuyasha yelled. Bankotsu laughed

"OR did you sweat it all off" he laughed

"Now now class That isn't nice to say" he said

"Go home and take a shower" Ayame yelled from the back of the room. When she yelled Koga's head popped up, Sango giggled at his faces

"You see how they are they are the ones that started the fight" said Yura. A spit ball hit her in the side of her face. She whipped it off. "Who did that!" she yelled

"I did" said Bankotsu.

"N-Now now Kids no s-s-s-s-p-" Koga spit a spit ball at the teacher. Bankotsu and Koga started laughing.. The teacher whipped it off his faces. "please don't do-" Bankotsu shot one.

"Hey you guys stop" said Kikyo. They stopped laughing and looked at her.

"all Kikyo you always got to stop the fun don't you?" Said Koga.

"Just leave him alone" she said

" just one more time" said Bankotsu. Sango slapped him up side his head

"NO" she said. Bankotsu rubbed his head

"Sango you didn't have to hit me" he said. The bell rang and they all ran out. Koga rapped his arm around Ayame's neck.

"Hey Inuyasha do you think you can give me a ride home?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha looked at her

"Kikyo you don't have to ask of course I will give you a ride home and Koga and Ayame and Sesshomaru scents I live with him " he said. She smiled

"I know I don't have to ask you but I feel better if I do then just hop in your car like 'take me home' she said. They all made their way out side. Bankotsu got on his motorcycle and started it up. He handed Sango a helmet

"O.K I will call you later Kikyo" Sango said as she got on the back of the bike and rapped her arms around Bankotsu's waist.

"all right" said Kikyo she then got in to Inuyasha car and He drove off.

**Well that was it. Please read and review. There will be more Kikyo and Inuyasha in the later chapters I premise! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2** sorry it took so long**

Inuyasha drove Kikyo, Koga, and Ayame home. Bankotsu drove Sango home. Sesshomaru said he had somewhere to be. Kikyo stared out the window with a cigarette in her mouth. (She chews the gum in school to help the craving.) Ayame and Koga was making out in the back seat. Inuyasha started to get mad he stopped the car at a stop sign making Kikyo jerk forward. She looked at him

"Is that all you two do!" he yelled looking in the back seat. "Every time I look at you two your always making out!" he yelled

Koga smirked as he sat up. "Inuyasha your just mad because you can't get some from Kikyo" he said. Inuyasha's face turned red. A little blush a crossed Kikyo's face. Her cigarette dropped in her lap she jumped and quickly threw it out the window

"What did you say wolf boy!?" Inuyasha asked. His grip on the wheel tightened

"I think I will get out here. I just live two blocks away" Koga got out the car and ran up the street. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. He was growling and his face was still red. She cleared her throat.

"I just live up the street so I think I will walk to" said Kikyo. Inuyasha was so mad he didn't hear her get out the car.

"And I live next to her so I think I will walk with her" Ayame got out the car and walked with Kikyo up the street. Inuyasha then realized that everyone was out the car. He sighed and drove home.

"I never seen Inuyasha so angry before" said Ayame. As her and Kikyo walked down the side walk. Kikyo lit another cigarette

"I have.He was that angry when he saw Naraku making out with Kagome on our couch." Kikyo smiled "that was the first time he beat him up. I was a witness" she said a small smile on her face

"I wish I was there." Said Ayame "I would have beat up your sister. Inuyasha is way cuter then Naraku" she said

"Yeah. That is why he broke up with Kagome in the first place not because he didn't like her" said Kikyo. She stared at the ground in front of her as she walked and that little smile disappeared

"Is that way you think Inuyasha still likes her?" Ayame asked looking at Kikyo

"Yeah." Said Kikyo

"Your wrong. Inuyasha doesn't like her anymore. He likes you. Koga told me that he said that he liked you Koga told me not to tell you because he wanted Inuyasha to tell you but I can't keep things from you" she said with a smile

"He probably just likes me because I look like Kagome" said Kikyo. Ayame's chin dropped. She stopped walking She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Kikyo just say she looked like Kagome. Kikyo stopped and turned to look at her.

"Ayame?"

"KIKYO! You do not look like Kagome! You are way prettier then her! Am telling Sango you said that!" The two started walking again until they was in front of Kikyo's house. Kikyo smiled she took the cigarette out her mouth and dropped it she put her hands in her pockets and stepped on it.

"You need to quit denying the fact that he likes you and make a move" Said Ayame as Kikyo walked up to her door.

"Ok Ayame. I will call you later" Kikyo then walked in side the house and shut the door. Ayame sighed "why can't they be like me and Koga they all ways got to make something complicated" she then walked in to her own house.

"Am home" Kikyo said before going up stairs. Kagome walked out of Kikyo's room. Kikyo grabbed her arm as she walked by. She looked at her

"Let me go Kikyo" said Kagome trying to pull away from Kikyo's grip "what was you doing in my room?" Kikyo asked

"Nothing I was looking for my brush" Kagome lied. Kikyo stared at her.

"Kagome now you know that I don't use your dirty Brush" her grip tightened "what was you doing on my room?" she asked again

Souta came up the stairs and grabbed Kikyo's cigarettes out of Kagome's back pocket. "I think she was going to give them to dad so you would get in trouble" he said

Kikyo let Kagome go and took her cigarettes form Souta. "thank you" she said

"Souta!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo walked in to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat on the bed and put the cigarettes under her pillow. She sighed. After awhile She slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sango and Bankotsu sat on her sofa kissing. Sango rapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck. Her mom didn't get home until 11 so she let Bankotsu in. Kohaku was up stairs. Bankotsu pulled Sango closer. Just then the phone rang. Sango pulled way from Bankotsu and answered it as Bankotsu kissed her neck.

"Hello" she said

"Sango I have something important to tell you!" Ayame yelled from the other line. It was quite Ayame heard some movement and Sango giggle. She raised an eye brow.

"Sango what are you dong?" she asked

"Ayame what did you want to tell me?" Sango asked "am a little busy so spill" she said

"O.k. am going to get right to the point scents your sooo busy. Kikyo said she looked like Kagome and that is the only reason Inuyasha likes her" Ayame said

"SHE SAID WHAT!?" both Bankotsu and Sango yelled. Sango pushed Bankotsu off her making him fall to the floor. He rubbed his butt and stood up.

"All Bankotsu is at you house. So the business you was doing was-" Sango cut her off

"NO changing the subject! Why would she say that!? Am kicking her a-" Sango was cut off by Kohaku who walked down the stairs. Sango really didn't like saying bad things in front off him. Kohaku had a black eye and a few cuts. "Ayame am going to have to call you back" her voice was low.

"Sango whats wrong" Ayame asked Sango hung up the phone and Stood up. Kohaku stepped back. Bankotsu looked at the two.

"Sango it was in accident" Kohaku said Sango took a step forward

"A fist to the face isn't an accident" Sango yelled

"Well it looks like you have some business here Sango so I will just talk to you later" said Bankotsu as he walked out to the door. They heard his motorcycle start up and take off.

Kohaku looked at the ground as Sango walked up to him. She cupped his chin. "Look here" she whispered. Kohaku could feel the tears in his eyes. As Sango made him look at her.

"Kohaku you have to learn how to stand up for yourself or they won't stop." She said tears pored down his cheeks and She whipped them away "Stop crying" she said

"Mom said if I hit them back I will just make enemies and end up like you" he said

"Kohaku look at yourself! You all ready made enemies! Even if you don't hit them they ain't going to stop! You tried it her way and it ain't helping! So try mine " Sango yelled. She stepped back and smirked " No one dares to cross my path. So ending up like me wouldn't be that bad" she said. "So what are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked. He smiled

"Beat them up and make them cry for their mommys" he said. Sango laughed walked and picked up the phone.

"That's right" she said "one problem down. One to go" She then when up stairs and Called Kikyo.

* * *

Kikyo's phone rang she groaned then reached down and answered it. "Hello" she said Kikyo then pulled her blanket over her head.

"Kikyo! How could you say you looked like Kagome!?" Sango yelled Kikyo chuckled. Sango found out faster then she thought she would. She just wake up she didn't want the first then she heard was Sango yelling in her ear about something stupid.

"Well Sango" Kikyo rolled over. "She is my sister. We are going to have some…" Kikyo tried to think of a word that met they looked a like. "Resembles" she said "Do you think am pretty Sango?" Kikyo asked.

"of course I do! And so does Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"Quit yellin. Do you think Kagome is pretty?" just she asked that Kagome walked by.

"Everyone thinks am pretty" she said. Kikyo gave her the middle finger. Kagome socked her teethe and when on down the hall way

"Sango? Do you thing Kagome is pretty?" Kikyo asked again

"… um she is o.k." said Sango

"I think she is pretty" Kikyo said with a smell smile on her face. It was quit for a few minutes. All Kikyo could hear was Sango's breathing. "I love her Sango. It just wouldn't feel right if I when out with Inuyasha." Kikyo said

"Do you like him Kikyo?" Sango asked. Well Kikyo wasn't expecting that. Yeah she liked Inuyasha a lot. She sighed

"Yes Sango I like Him" she said

"Kikyo Kagome cheated on him. You shouldn't feel bad its her fault she lost him. If she really like him she wouldn't have done that" Sango said. She was right she shouldn't feel bad about anything. After all the things Kagome did to her. Kikyo sat up.

"Your right Sango I shouldn't feel bad she lost her chance" said Kikyo. Sango smiled

"That is what I want to hear!" Sango said. Kikyo let out a little laugh

"KIKYO! DINNER!!" Souta yelled from down stairs.

"Alright Sango I have to talk to you later O.K" Kikyo said

"Alright see ya tomorrow" Sango hung up. When Kikyo heard the other end die she hung up. Kikyo sighed and got out of bed she then made her way down stairs and in to the ding room where her father, Souta and Kagome sat. Kagome had a big grin on her faces. Kikyo sat down a crossed from her father. They ate in silence. Kikyo played with her food

"Kikyo" he father said. Kikyo looked up at him "Hm" she said he had a look off sadness on his face and his eyes never left his food.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked. He sighed.

"Kikyo this gang that you are in isn't good for you" he said. Kikyo leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean they ain't good for me? They are my friends" Kikyo said. She started to get angry

"Every scents you joined this gang you have be getting in nothing but trouble! Your grades are slipping you get home late. You are always in my office and you smoke!" he yelled his face turned red with anger. Kagome smiled.

"What are you trying to say?" Kikyo asked

He sighed "Am saying if things don't change fast am sending you to live with your mother" he said. Kikyo shot up and slammed her fist in to the table. Souta and Kagome jumped m\by Kikyo's action

"You can't do that to me! She lives in a completely different state!" Kikyo yelled tears filled her eyes.

"Kikyo only if things don't change" he said

Kikyo looked at Kagome who had a evil smile on her face. Tears pored down Kikyo's face. "your enjoying this ain't you" Kikyo asked.

"of course not Kikyo" she said

"screw you" said Kikyo she then turned around and stormed up stairs. "GOD I HATE THIS FAMILY!" they heard her yell. Tears filled Souta's eyes. His father new why too.

"Souta. She is just a little upset she doesn't really hate you" he said. Souta quickly whipped her tears away. He jumped out his chair and ran up stairs.

"Souta" he heard Kikyo call for him. He whipped more tears away and poked his head in to her room. She had on a red sweatshirt. She was putting on her shoes.

"come in" she said. He walked in and sat beside her. "when I said I hated this family I didn't mean you. You're the only one…you're the only one that cares about my feelings" she said . She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She hugged him

"I love you Souta" she said. He rapped his arms around her waist. "I love you to Kikyo" he said. She pulled away

"O.K am going over Sango's House. You call me if you need anything" she said. He nodded. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and walked out she walked down the stairs. She put up her hood

"Where do you think your going?" he dad asked

"Am going over Sango's house" she walked out the door before her dad could say anything alse. It was raining. Kikyo put a cigarette in her. She sighed and lit it. She then walked off her porch and down the side walk. Its times like this she wished she had a car. She took out her cell phone. She should call Sango before going over. What if she wasn't home?

"Hello?" she heard Sango

"Hey Sango. Are you home?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah. I ain't going no where in that rain. So whats up?" she asked

"Um am walking to your house I got in a fight with my dad and I wanted to no if I could come over for a while?" Kikyo asked

"Sure you can Kikyo! You can stay the night if you want" said Sango. Kikyo smiled

"Thanks Sango" she said.

"It's nothing. So what happened?" Sango asked

"Um. I will tell you when I get there o.k." said Kikyo

"O.K" said Sango

"All right bye" Kikyo hung up. She took a puff and put her hands in her pockets. She continued to walk down the pavement. She heard a car come up beside her. Thinking it was her father so she didn't look.

"Kikyo?" said a voice. Kikyo then new who it was and it wasn't her father she turned and looked at the person in the car. She smiled. She took her cigarette out her mouth and dropped it.

"Hey" she said and stepped on the cigarette. "Do you think you can give me a ride to Sango's house, Inuyasha?"

**Well that's it the second chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Its more of a Kagura and Sesshomaru chapter**

Kikyo got in to the passenger seat and shut the door. She dusted herself off and put down her hood. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at her.

"What?" she asked studying his face.

"Is something wrong? Did you get in another fight with Kagome?" he asked. She sighed.

"Not Kagome but my dad. He said if I didn't get my act together he is sending me to live with my mother. Can you believe him? Its like Kagome is little Miss Perfect and she never gets in trouble but I do one thing wrong and he sends me away" She said.

He began driving. "That's bad." He said and looked at the road. "Where does she live?" He asked. Kikyo looked out the window and sighed

"an another state" she said. Inuyasha looked at her in shock

"Another State!? Kikyo that's really bad!" He said. She looked at him

"I know Inuyasha. So I have to get my act together" she said

"yeah and your starting now" he said reaching in her pocket and pulling out her pack of cigarettes. She looked at him as he rolled down the window. He threw them out. Her chin dropped. He rolled his window up.

"Inuyasha what did you do that for!?" she yelled

"Their bad for you Kikyo. If you don't want to move to a different State then you should stop." He gave her a stick of gum. She took it and put it in her mouth he smiled.

"Now you have to start going to class. No back talking the teachers. I will make the gang start to go to" he said. She sighed Maybe she shouldn't have told Inuyasha. He's taking the fun right out of her life. She looked back out the window.

"Kikyo are you listening to me?" he asked

"yeah" she said. No

He looked at her "You have one of the biggest butts I ever seen" he said with a smirk. She when on looking out the window "Kikyo" he said

"what?" she asked

"what did I just say?" he asked. She rolled her eyes

"I have one of the biggest butts you ever seen. I heard you Inuyasha" she said. He blushed

"I was just joking" he said. She smirked and looked at him

" No you wasn't" she said

He put his nose in the air "yeah I was. Your butt is so small it doesn't even look like you have one" he said. She laughed.

"So you look at my butt?" she asked. He blushed again.

"no!" he yelled

"well Whatever. You have no room to be talking. I got a bigger butt then you" she said

"Oh sure what ever you say" he said

* * *

Sesshomaru walked on to the subway. He looked to see Kagura sitting and reading a book. The doors closed and he sat down a cross from her. He looked to see Ginta, Hiten, and Origumo trying to steal some old ladies bag.

"Idiots" she said causing Sesshomaru to look back at her. She turned the page of her book and glanced up at him. She closed her book and looked at him. She rose an eye brow.

"Are you Inuyasha older brother?" she asked. He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"I wish I wasn't" he said She smirked

"I bet he's nothing to what I have to deal with. Both my brothers are stupid." She said and pointed to Origumo. He spit a hawker in the air and caught it in his mouth. Ginta and Hiten clapped. Kagura rolled her eyes. She turned and looked back at him. He looked back at her.

"How's Kikyo doing?" she asked

"Are you two friends?" he asked

"Kind of. Its kind of hard scents she is red and am a blue but I guess where cool." She said

"She was fine the last time I checked" he said

The train stopped. People started to get off and on. The doors closed and it started again. Origumo looked around. He looked back at the boys. He walked down the train and back up to the boys.

"Where's Kagura?" he asked

"The last time I seen her she was down there talking to that Sesshomaru guy" said Ginta.

"You stupid fool!" Hiten yelled. Origumo looked out the window. He punched it. Hiten began search the train

"All man Naraku is going to have my head if we don't find her!" Origumo yelled.

"She probably got of the last stop" said Hiten

* * *

"No one said you could come with me." Said Sesshomaru looking at Kagura who was walking beside him. She put her hands in he pockets and glanced up at him.

"I needed a way out. They watch me like hawks watching their pray. I never get to go out alone" she said he looked at her. Her outfit was dripping wet and her blue t-shirt was sticking to her and made him a little angry that it wasn't white. He looked up to see she was going on about something stupid. He looked away from her.

"Shut up" he said. She shut up and looked at him

"well your one happy camper aren't you" she said.

"you talk to much." He said

"you wasn't listing to half the things I was saying. You was to busy staring my bombs" she said and looked away. He looked at her. She looked back up at him "yeah I seen you" she said.

"How about you just go home and leave me alone" he said

"I don't want to go home. I want to go out and have some fun with the little freedom I have" she said "Wanna come big boy?" she asked and smirked at him.

"No"

She frowned "your such a downer. Lighten up sweetheart" she said and pinched his cheek. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it way from his face. He glared down at her

"Don't touch me" he said he let her go and began to walk again. She started to walk beside him a little after.

"Fine if you don't want to party with me I will find another man who will" she said He stopped and looked at her and watched her cross the street. He clenched his teeth and fallowed her. He quick caught up to her. He grabbed her up and spin her around. She looked at him.

"there are a lot of sick guys out there that will do anything to get in you pants" He said threw his teeth. She pulled her arm away.

"Oh really? I Bet your right but I can handle myself" She began to walk again. He walked beside her

"Go Home" He hissed at her. She looked at him. Now he was ticking her off. He wasn't her daddy or her brother so he haves no right to tell her what to do.

"Make me" she said

"He's right Kagura. Its about time that you go Home" said a voice. They both turned around and Looked to see Naraku and the rest of the gang behind him. Kagura swallowed and took a step back. Sesshomaru on the other hand showed no fear.

"How dare you get off the train with out my permission" Origumo yelled from behind Naraku

"Silence Origumo. You shouldn't have let her out your sight" Naraku said. He looked back at Sesshomaru and smirked. "Having fun with my baby Sister Sesshomaru?" He asked

"Not really. She is just as annoying as you" Sesshomaru said. Kagura let out a little 'humph' form behind him.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took her off your hands then" Naraku said and looked at Kagura.

"Not at all" said Sesshomaru

"jerk" she said. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her before walking pass her. Kagura's eyes hit the ground. Naraku stepped up to her. He rose his hand and slapped her across her face. Kagura hit the ground.

"You no better then to roam the streets. And with Inuyasha's elder Brother. You disgust me. A shame to are family" Naraku hissed at her. He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up to her feet. She winced at his tight grip on her arm. His other hand when to hit her again. She closed her eyes. His hand never made contact with her face. She slowly opened her eyes. Sesshomaru held Naraku's wrist.

"Let her go" Sesshomaru said

"What I do with my sister is none of your business" said Naraku.

"I don't care what your business is you wont do it in front of me Now let her go" Sesshomaru said .Naraku let Kagura go and pulled his arm away from Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru. Your out numbered." He said as Naraku's boys surrounded him. Sesshomaru's Hands balled up in to fist.

"This is going to be fun" Said Origumo

* * *

Inuyasha pulled up to Sango's house. He looked over at Kikyo.

"Thanks for the ride" she said and Opened the door. He grabbed her arm with out thinking. She turned and looked at him. They locked eyes. "Yes Inuyasha?" she asked

All he could do was stare at her forgetting what her was going to say. He just stared with his mouth half way opened. She rose any eyebrow. His mouth shut then opened again. She smiled at his lost of words. He was cute when he didn't no what to say. Seeing her smile he let her arm go.

"Never mind" he said

"No go ahead and say what you was going to say" she said.

"I don't want to say it anymore O.K so drop it" he said. He crossed his arms and looked at the road ahead. She stared at him and her smile fade as she did.

"Fine. Whatever" she said. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He looked at her as she shut the door. He watched her walk up Sango's steps and Knock on the door. Sango answered. She sh8ut the door behind her. Inuyasha sighed and slapped himself in the face.

"idiot!"

* * *

"Was that Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yap" said Kikyo as she took off her shoes. Sango smirked. Kikyo glanced at her and shock her head.

"Its not what you think. He just gave me a ride so I wouldn't have to walk in the rain" Kikyo said and took off her wet hoody. The to girls walked in side the living room and sat on the sofa.

"So did you make a move?" Sango asked.

"No"

"Why not!? You was alone with him and didn't even try" Sango said

"It was bad timing and besides Inuyasha still likes Kagome" Kikyo said

"For the Love of Pete Kikyo. Do I have to beat it in to you. Everyone knows that he likes you!" Sango yelled. Kikyo smiled. She shook her head.

"I wanna believe that Sango but something inside off me wont let me." She said.

"well it looks like I have to put matters in my own hands. Like ways" Sango said. She looked at Kikyo who was staring at her and Smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to have any ciggarettes would you?" Kikyo asked. Sango rose an eyebrow

"You no i don't smoke" said Sango. Kikyo sighed

"Of course"

**Well that's it for chapter 3 hope you liked and please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kikyo entered the school. She walked to her locker and began to get her things for class. She sighed when she notices her extra pack of cigarettes where gone. She knew she shouldn't have gave her code to Inuyasha. He was always in her business. But it was a sign that he cared. Bankotsu ran up to her out of breath. But she failed to notice as she searched for another pack.

"Kikyo…" he said trying to regain his breathing.

"Hey Bankotsu. You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette on you would you?" she asked turning to him. He handed her his pack. "Thanks" she said and took one out she put it in her pocket and handed the pack back to him.

"O.K will you listen to me now?" he asked. She shut her locker.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Come on" he said he gripped her arm and began to head out side.

"Bankotsu where are you taking me?" she asked letting him pull her by her arm. "We are going to be late for class"

"It's Sesshomaru. He was jumped last night by Naraku and his gang" Bankotsu said as they walked outside. Kikyo's eyes widen in surprise.

"What? What for? Did they just attack him?" she asked.

"We don't know. He said that he wanted to see you and her wasn't going to say what happened unless you was there so I came to get you" he said. She pulled her arm away and stopped walking. He turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Bankotsu I can't miss class" she said

"What!? You would rather go to class then to see if one of your friends where o.k.!" he yelled at her. She sighed

"Your right. I'm sorry lets go see him." she said walking pass him. He fallowed. They walked behind the school where the rest of the gang was. Sesshomaru sat up against the wall. He looked up at her. He had small cuts and a few bruises. She took the cigarette out her pocket and put it in her mouth as she studied his face.

"What happened?" she asked. Everyone was quite to hear what he was going to say. Inside them all their blood was boiling. And it was written on all of their faces that they were angry.

"I was jumped" he said closing his eyes. Everyone sighed.

"We know that already! How did you get jumped in the first place!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared at his younger brother. He looked back at Kikyo.

"I was sticking up for your little friend from His gang" he said. Her eyes showed surprise.

"Kagura" she said

"Why were you sticking up for her!? She's in his gang! She's his blood on top of that! And she's a tramp!" Koga yelled

"You're wrong Koga. Kagura isn't like that at all. If you get to know her like I did then you wouldn't say that. She may be a blue but she hates it. She helped me in more ways then one" Kikyo said

"That's the only reason why I stuck up for her. She told me she was a friend of yours. That's the only reason. Noting more" he said and looked away. Kikyo smiled

"Thank you Sesshomaru" she said. Inuyasha took the cigarette out her mouth and dropped it.

"Lets get back to class" he said

"Why?" Ayame asked

"Because if I don't start going I have to leave with my mother" said Kikyo. They all stared at her. Sango sighed and crossed her arms

"Her mother lives in the U.S" Sango said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner!?" Ayame yelled as they began to walk back to the school.

"I didn't no how" Kikyo said.

"So we all Have to start going to class so we can prove to her dad that we ain't bad kids to hang out with and so she can stay" said Sango.

"I'll do anything to make sure Kikyo stays" said Inuyasha

"Of course you would because you have a big crush on her and you didn't get to ask her out yet" said Sango. Kikyo blushed and Inuyasha's face turned red

"T-That not true! I don't like her like that!" he said he put his nose in the air and crossed his arms "Kikyo isn't even my type" he said. Kikyo's heart fell down to her big toe. Sango looked at her and saw the hurt in her eyes. Ayame also saw it.

"I know I'm not your type Inuyasha. Because your type is Kagome. Your type is fast nasty whores. So seeing how you like that. You're not my type either" she said her eyes never leaving the ground. Everyone just stared at her in shock but Sesshomaru who didn't look surprised at all.

"Kikyo" said Sango. Inuyasha looked down at the ground. Hearing that he wasn't her type hurt him more then he thought it would. Unknowing to him she was thinking the say thing. The gang spit up going to their classes. Sango and Kikyo walked towards their class in silence.

"Kikyo-" Kikyo cut Sango off before she could finish

"I don't want to hear it Sango. You heard him yourself I'm not his type. I just don't want to talk about anymore. O.K" Kikyo said and looked at Sango. Sango could still see the hurt in her eyes and she looked away not wanting to see it any more. She nodded. The two girls walked in to class.

* * *

"Why to go Stupid!" Bankotsu yelled and slapped Inuyasha in the back of his head. 

"Yeah! Sango left her open for you! But you always have to be so stubborn!" Ayame yelled and slapped Inuyasha in the back of his head on the same spot Bankotsu did. Inuyasha gabbed his head and growled.

"Stop hitting me!" he yelled

"I'm sure you didn't see it but you really hurt her feelings back there" Ayame said her eyes falling to the ground as she remembered the look in Kikyo's eyes. Inuyasha's eyes also softened.

"I never meant to hurt her. It just came out wrong. She is always bringing up Kagome. The only reason why I want out with Kagome was because she looks like Kikyo." Inuyasha said

"I don't think they look alike. You can tell they are related but Kikyo is way prettier then Kagome" Said Ayame crossing her arms and smirking. Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should stop being stubborn and ask her out like I did with Sango" said Bankotsu with a smirk. "I had to swallow my man pride" said Bankotsu as he flashed a sexy smile. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"What man pride!?" Inuyasha yelled as they entered their class

* * *

At Lunch the gang sat at their favorite table. It was red of cause and had all their names signed on it to let people know it's their table. Bankotsu sat by Sango who sat next to Kikyo who sat across from Ayame who sat next to Koga who was next to Inuyasha who was next to Sesshomaru. They sat in this order just about every day. They just sat there eating and talking about stupid stuff. 

Kikyo's eyes kept drifting to the blue table. Back to Kagura. She looked just as bad as Sesshomaru. Her burses where bigger and so where her cuts. She looked at Kagome who was talking to Kagura. It was like Kagura wasn't even paying attention. Kikyo smiled at that. A hand when on her shoulder. She looked to see Sango.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked her. Kikyo Smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thanks. I was just thinking" she said

"About Kagura? She got it just as bad as you. With your dad and sister and her and her brothers. Its not fair that she haves to go threw that abuses." Ayame said watching Kagura.

"Yeah. You should never treat a lady like that and especially your sister." Bankotsu said. His hands balling up in to fist. "It makes me just want to go over there and give him a piece of my mind" he said

"Relax Bankotsu" said Sesshomaru with his eyes closed. They all looked at him. "She can take care of herself. She proved that to me last night" he said Sango smirked

"If didn't know any better Sesshomaru. I would say that you liked her" Sango said. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and glared at her. Sango's playful smirk didn't leave her face like she didn't even notice him glaring. But she did.

"I would never stoup as low as to like a woman like her. She is too cockily for her own good and maybe that's why she gets beat" he said.

"And how would you know if she was cockily. You two never even talked before. Maybe you two was on a date and that's why Naraku jumped you" said Inuyasha joining in on Sango's little game. Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched but his face remained blink.

"We meant on the subway. She fallowed me off. Then her gang came. They jumped me and that was it" he said.

"Sure" They all said. Sesshomaru growled to himself. He turned his head way from them. His eyes went to Kagura. How could he like her? She looked like a female version of Naraku. He hated everything about her. Her big red eyes, her Hair, her lips, her breast, her butt, and her attitude. Sesshomaru then notice those where all the things he liked about her. He looked away and growled again disgusted with his self.

"Kikyo" said Inuyasha. It grew quite and everyone looked at him. He was looking down at his food. Kikyo watched him. Waiting for him to go on. Inuyasha looked up. "What are you all looking at!?" he yelled. They turned away like they wasn't listening. He watched them Knowing just because they wasn't looking didn't mean they wasn't listening.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked drawing Inuyasha's attention back to her. He took a deep breath. He then felt a blush going across his face and her looked away.

"Ahhhh. I was just um. I just wanted to say umm…" he felt himself getting hot and beginning to sweat. He swallowed and looked up at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. He looked back at his food and took a deep breath. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in the hall today by saying you wasn't my type" he said. Everyone sighed in frustration.

"That's a start" said Ayame.

"You didn't so it's alright" Kikyo said feeling a little disappointed herself. She smiled at him. Sango and Ayame looked at each other knowing that it did hurt her.

"are you sure?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyo nodded

"Positive" she said.

"How about after lunch we gave Naraku's gang one more knock out before we be all good " said Koga. They all looked at Kikyo. She smirked and nodded.

"But you Kikyo. I have a plan for you" Said Bankotsu. They all looked at him. "we will get in trouble for sure but Kikyo wont cause she wont be there" he said and smirked. Kikyo looked at him.

"Where will I be?" she asked

"All in good times dear. All in good time" he said

"Sango. Bankotsu is being weird again" said Ayame as they watched Bankotsu laugh like an evil villain.

**The is chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 isn't to far away will that's only if I get more reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 thanks for the reviews**

The gang all sat behind the school. Everyone but Kikyo. They were waiting for Naraku and his gang to show. Inuyasha growled as he spotted Naraku coming. He got up off the wall he was leaning on.

"Lets get this over and done with" he said. Bankotsu smirked. Naraku stopped in front of Inuyasha an evil smirk on his face.

"Really to lose Inuyasha?" he asked

"I'm not the one that's going to go home crying to my mommy" Inuyasha growled back. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura who was standing behind kagome. She was staring at the ground. She had a fresh black eye. He growled knowing Naraku did it. He then stepped forward, pushing Inuyasha out the way and sucker punched Naraku in his face.

"Why does he always do that!?" Inuyasha yelled as everyone began to fight each other. Inuyasha quickly jumped in the mix and punched Hiten in his face knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha started kicking him in the stomach.

Kagura sighed as she watched them fight each other. It was stupid it always ended the same way with no winner. She leaned up against the school wall. It was a big waist of time. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her around the corner away from the fight. She looked to see it was Kikyo.

"Kikyo where are you taking me? If Naraku sees me with you-" Kikyo cut her off

"Well by the looks of it Naraku is a little busy." She said dragging her way and towards the school entrance. Kagura pulled her arm away from Kikyo making Kikyo stop and turn to her.

"I can't leave Naraku and you know that. What's the point of getting me away from him now when I just have to see him again at home? Kikyo you can't protect me from him" she said. Kikyo stared at her for a few seconds.

"Kagura you may be right but I do want to protect you from him when I can and I'm not the only one. My whole gang does including Sesshomaru want to and that's rare. Their fighting for you and I'm not going to let that go to waist so you can either come with me of you own will or I can use force you choose" Kikyo said. Kagura stared at her before nodding her head. The two girls quickly entered the school.

* * *

After school Kikyo and Kagura walked down the street. " so now where are we going ?" Kagura asked. Kikyo put a cigarette in her mouth and let it.

"To Inuyasha's house where will have a gang meeting" Kikyo said she took the cigarette out holding it in between her to fingers. She blew the smoke out. Kagura watched.

"You know those aren't good for you" she said.

Kikyo sighed and glanced at her. "I know" she then put the cigarette back in her mouth.

"Then why go you go it" she asked. Kikyo looked at her. She blew the smoke out her mouth and look ahead again. She took the cigarette out and sighed again

"Boy you don't know when to shut up. I do it because I need it. It makes me feel better after a crappy day. I really do need to stop cause it does solve my problems" Kikyo said and put the drug back up to her mouth. They walked up the stairs to Inuyasha's house. Kikyo knocked on the door

A few minutes pass before the door opened. Kikyo's cigarette fell out her mouth at the sight of the woman standing in front of her. The woman smirked sending shivers down both Kikyo and Kagura's backs. She looked just like Sesshomaru with long silver hair, golden eyes, and sharp elf ears. She looked at Kikyo.

"Hi Kikyo" she said

"Hi" Kikyo said. She eyed the woman before she looked back up to her eyes that had a little sparkle in them. "I don't mean to sound rude but who are you?" Kikyo asked

"I'm Sesshomaru's mother and Inuyasha's stepmother" she replied. Kikyo stared at her in shock as did Kagura. "So you're Kikyo. The one that Inuyasha can't stop talking about. You are a little cutie. Izayoi's boy really does have good tease" she said Kikyo looked down and blushed. She then turned to Kagura. "And who are you?" she asked

"Kagura" she said.

"Well you're a little cutie too. Come on the boys are in the living room" she said and lead them in to the living room where everyone was at. She then turned to them smirking. "Make yourself s at home" she said and walked pass them in to the kitchen. Kikyo turned to the gang.

"Isn't she so hot!?" Ayame said. "I can't believe that's Sesshomaru's mother!" Kikyo and Kagura sat down in between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"O.k. Lets get this meeting under way now that everyone is here" said Sango as she stood. "so sent Kagura can't go home she will have to stay with one of us. Who votes Kikyo!?" she asked raising her hand everyone did but Kikyo

Kikyo only shock her head with a smirk. "No. She can't stay with me because I live with Kagome and she is in

Naraku's gang if she sees Kagura she's going to tell him. Nice try Sango" Kikyo said Sango smiled at her

"O.k. then how about you Ayame?" Sango asked turning to her Ayame was to busy making out with Koga to even know what they was talking about. "Hey! Hey earth to slut!' Sango said They still didn't stop making out. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes.

"their to deep in to it now." Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. He looked at Kikyo who was watching Koga and Ayame make out she seemed a little amused by the couple. She had a small smile on her face that made him smile. Maybe he should just ask her out.

"Inuyasha can you stop staring at Kikyo for five minutes and listen to me! Why am I the only one that cares if Kagura sleeps outside!?" Sango yelled causing even Koga and Ayame to brake apart and look at her.

"I wasn't staring at Kikyo for your information! And why can't she stay with you sent you care soooo much about Naraku's sister!" Inuyasha yelled

"Because Inuyasha my mother won't let anyone stay at my house sent Ban-" she cut herself off. She took a deep breath. Bankotsu smirked. "I don't have to explain why she just can't" she said a light blush going across her face. Ayame gasped and grinned.

"You were doing the nasty Bankotsu and your mom walked in! How embarrassing! What did she say?" Ayame said. Sango stared at her, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Ayame you are so close to pulling the last straw." She said threw her teeth. Ayame only smirked.

"Sango you have such a temper. You just need to calm down." Ayame said a playful look on her face. Sango let out a very loud roar before jumping on to Ayame knocking her off the sofa and on to the ground. Cocking her.

"She can stay here" It grew quite and everyone looked at Sesshomaru. He sat in the chair his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Even Sango and Ayame stopped. They smirked. They both quickly jumped up and ran over to him.

"Does are big cold hearted Sesshomaru get a soft spot?" Sango asked with a grin. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sango I think he likes her don't you?" Ayame asked a grin on her face to match Sango's if not bigger. Sesshomaru then looked at her and he let out a growl.

"You can't be serious!?" Inuyasha yelled

"Where is Kagura?" Kikyo said and looked around the room noticing that Kagura had left sometime doing the little catfight between Ayame and Sango.

"She left. I think she when in to the kitchen with Sesshomaru's mom" said Bankotsu who was half asleep and starting to lean against Kikyo. Kikyo gently pushed him off her and got up heading towards the kitchen fallowed by Sesshomaru and Sango. They stopped at the door way. Kagura was watching Sesshomaru's mother make dinner.

"Looks like she made herself at home" Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his chest. Kikyo smiled and Sango smirked.

**

* * *

**

"So Inuyasha have you asked her yet?" Bankotsu asked sitting down next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him and rose an eye brow.

"Asked who what?" he asked a look of confusion on his face. Ayame Koga and Bankotsu stared at him. Koga growled and stood up getting in Inuyasha's face.

"Oh don't play dumb dog face! You know what he's talking about!" he yelled. Inuyasha stood up not liking Koga stand over to of him.

"No I don't wolf boy so get out of my face before I make you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then your dumber then I thought!" Koga yelled back. The to boys growled in each others face. Ayame stepped in between them and pushed them back.

"calm down boys" she said. She then turned to Inuyasha. "He's talking about Kikyo. Have you asked her out yet" she asked. He blushed. He turned his head and put his nose in the air.

"I don't like Kikyo" he said. Koga punched him in the back of his head. "what was that for!?" he yelled rubbing the growing bump.

"Stop being so stubborn Inuyasha! We all know you like her! Just ask her out and get it over with!" Koga yelled.

"Why you…" Inuyasha growled

"Listen up Inuyasha. All we are trying to say is you should ask her out before someone else does" said Ayame as she took a seat next to Bankotsu on the sofa. Inuyasha turned to her.

"What does that mean?" he asked. She sighed Boy was Inuyasha stupid.

"It means that someone has their eyes on Kikyo." She put her index finger on her chin in thought "now what was that boy's name." she said

"Hojo" said Bankotsu with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes that was it Hojo. I hear he's a real ladies man. He is also in her math class." She said.

"Really?" said Inuyasha. She nodded and smirked. He swallowed.

"So you better step your game up" said Bankotsu as he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes ready for a long nap. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and swallowed again.

"_Maybe I should just ask her out."_ He blushed._ "It can't be that hard. Can it?"_

**So that was chapter 5. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha walked down the hall in deep thought of how he was going to ask Kikyo out on a date. _"O.K. all I have to say is will you go out with me. What if she says no"_ He swallowed as Kikyo came in to view she was at her locker getting books out. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as a boy walked up to Kikyo.

"Um good morning Kikyo" said Hojo as he walked up to her she didn't brother to turn around as she got her books. Her frowned "Kikyo?" he said. She turned and looked at him as if just realizing that he was there.

"Oh good morning Hojo I didn't see you standing there. I was zoning out. Do you need something?" she asked giving him a small smile. He flashed her a smile.

"I just thought I would say hello. So how did you do on the math test?" he asked. She frowned and pulled a piece of paper out her locker. She handed it to him "A C+ isn't that bad. you got better" he said.

"But it isn't good enough for my father" she said and took the paper from him. She put it in her locker then shut it. She turned to him and leaned against her locker.

"Well I can come over tonight and help you study if you want me to" he said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She smiled at him.

"I would like that" she said. The bell rang.

"So can I walk you to class" he asked his cheek turning an even darker red.

"Yeah sure" she said the two began to walk down the hall together. Inuyasha watched the two go. Hurt and anger on his face. He clinched his hands in to fist. _"Who needs Kikyo?"_ he thought. He turned and walked towards his own class

* * *

Inuyasha sat down at the lunch table. He began to eat like a pig. Bankotsu and Koga watched. "so Inuyasha did you ask Kikyo out yet?" he asked. Inuyasha swallowed before turning to him.

"Like I told you the other day I don't like Kikyo" he said. He said his anger raising " you guys should just mine your own business and stay out of my love life" he said

"I take that as a no" said Koga as Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame sat down. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he when on talking.

"Anyways Kikyo is to busy flirting with her nerdy boyfriend Hojo to even-" Bankotsu quickly slapped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth before he could finish. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and his eyes widen. She raised an eye brow rather then that her face was blank.

"Inuyasha. Hojo isn't my boyfriend he's my tutor. And just because he's smart doesn't make him a nerd" she said.

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and putting his nose in the air. Sango rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She then turned to Kikyo who was picking at her food like she always did.

"Inuyasha isn't the only one that notices you hanging with him. Do you like him or something?" she asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"No"

"Could have fooled me" Ayame chuckled. Kikyo glared at her before turning back to her food. She sighed.

"Look guys he's just my friend and nothing more" she said. Inuyasha looked at her. Relief flowed threw him as he heard this. Maybe he still had a chance with her.

"But he really likes you Kikyo. He's looking at you right now" Sango said looking pass Kikyo and at Hojo who was sitting a few tables away. Kikyo looked over her shoulder Hojo blushed and waved at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Yeah that's a little wired" said Ayame as Kikyo turned back towards them. Inuyasha growled. He got up and walked away. They watched him storm out the lunch room.

"What's his problem?" Kikyo asked.

"He's mad that Hojo has a crush on you" said Ayame. "You and Inuyasha are blind as bats I swear" she said

"Bats aren't blind Ayame they just see better in the dark. And what do you mean by that?" Kikyo asked as she stared at her.

"Inuyasha likes you too Kikyo and he is really trying to ask you out" she said. Kikyo looked at Sango who only nodded and turned back to Ayame.

"He hasn't spoken to me all day. It's more like he is avoiding me. If he is trying to ask me out which I highly doubt he is doing a great job." Kikyo said raising her voice. Sango and Ayame stared at her. she looked back and forth between the to before standing. "I'll be back" she said and walked away.

"Maybe we should just stay out of it. Its really none of are business" Ayame said playing with her food. "I think we are making it worst" she said.

"They both just need to calm down a little" said Bankotsu as her stuffed his mouth. Kagome sat down where Kikyo was sitting they all stared at her.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Where is Inuyasha? He isn't sick is he?" she asked Ayame rolled her eyes.

"No Kagome Inuyasha is fine not like it's any of your business" she said. Kagome flipped her hair in Ayame's face as she turned to Sango.

"He is my boyfriend I have the right to know where he is" she said

"Kagome he dumped you as it's over and that was like two months ago. Get over it" Sango said. "And you're in Kikyo's seat so you need to get up"

"What is so special about Kikyo!? She isn't as pretty as me! She hardly shows any emotion! Why would you pick her over me!" she yelled making the whole lunch room look at her.

"Because unlike you she isn't fake." Said Ayame

"And because unlike you Kikyo is a true friend who will be there when you need her" said Sango

"And because unlike you Kikyo doesn't where pounds of make up" said Bankotsu

"Yeah that fits in the 'she isn't fake' category" said Ayame

"Oh well I tried" he said

"I got one. Unlike you she isn't all about herself" said Koga. Sango smiled

"That's a good one Koga" she said. Koga smirked.

"Kikyo is the kind of person you can be yourself around. She's cool to hang out with." Said Bankotsu as he leaned back in his chair.

"See that was a good one Bankotsu just put the 'unlike you' part in front of it" said Sango. Kagome's face turned red with anger and she growled making them look at her.

"Well I can be all those things!" she yelled.

"And unlike you she isn't a hater" said Bankotsu. Ayame turned to him.

"That one takes the cake. You are on a role Bankotsu" she said with a smile on her face. He smirked.

"Just shut up!" Kagome yelled as Kikyo walked back up to the table. She sat down in Inuyasha seat which is next to Bankotsu.

"So what are you guys talking about?" she asked and looked at Kagome

"You" they all said at the same time

"O.K. I hope it isn't anything bad" she said and pushed Inuyasha's tray away so she could put her arms on the table. She looked at them they were all smiling at her. She rose an eye brow "did I miss something?" she asked.

"No we was just telling Kagome why were friends with you and it kind of made us realize how luckily we are you have you as a friend" said Sango smiling at her. Kikyo smiled back. Kagome got up and stormed off.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the school. The wind blowing threw his hair. He sat against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He heard the door open and his nose twitched. His eyes shot opened and he looked up to see Kikyo staring down at him. She sat down next to him.

"So this is where you been. I been looking for you every where. Bankotsu thought you would be up here" she said and looked up at the sky. He stared at her before looking down at the ground.

"So what do you want?" he asked. She looked at him and frowned at his cold tone. She looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted to make sure you were o.k. scents you didn't return to the lunch room." She said. He looked at her and felt bad. He looked back down at the ground and silenced filled the air.

"You should be in class. I don't want you to get in trouble" he said

"Its o.k. its only math and I hate math I would rather skip with you" she said with a small smile on her face. He blushed and swallowed hard.

"I would just think you would want to be with that smart guy Hojo" he said and looked away. Anger filled him at the sound of the name. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Like I told Sango and Ayame I don't like Hojo. He is a sweet boy and all but he just isn't my type." She said and looked back up at the sky. Inuyasha looked at her. He then began to blush.

"Um so what is your type?" he asked she looked at him. "Not like I care or anything! I'm just curious" he lied and put his nose in the air. She smiled.

"Well" she said he looked back at her "I like boys who aren't afraid to say what they mean. And can stick up for me when I need him. Someone who doesn't care what other people think of him." She said and looked at him. He blinked a few times before jumping up

"Hey I'm all those things!" he yelled. She just smiled at him.

"I know" she said. She watched as a blush when across Inuyasha's face and he sat back down looking at the ground with wide eyes. "Are you o.k. Inuyasha?" she asked. He nodded

"Hey Kikyo" he said and looked up at her. His face turned an even darker red as he stared at her. She rose an eye brow as she notice his face. He swallowed.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked getting a little annoyed that he was staring at her with out saying anything. Did she say something wrong? Why did he have that look on his face?

"Kikyo will you um… ah go um." Inuyasha swallowed hard. Why was this so hard! He looked at the ground she was like burning holes threw him with her eyes. He took a deep breath "willyougooutonadatewithme" he said as fast as he could.

Kikyo stared at him. Who knew he could talk so fast. She had no idea what he just said. She stared at him "what?" she said. He swallowed and his whole face was red now.

"I said will you go out on a date with me?" he asked again but much slower. He stared at the ground and waited for her to answer. It seemed like time was standing still. The was a gentle breeze.

Did Inuyasha really just ask her out? This must have been a dream. He looked so nervous and not himself. He was blushing. Maybe Sango was right about him asking her out. She watched as he got more nervous the longer she didn't give him an answer. She really didn't know what to say. Maybe he only wanted to date her cause she looked like Kagome. Well there was only one way to find out.

"Yeah" said Kikyo. Inuyasha looked up at her. She was looking at him with a smile on her face. Inuyasha stared at her. Her smile only grew at his surprised face. He couldn't believe it she said yes. Or maybe he was only hearing what he wanted to hear. He blinked a few times and tried to clear his head.

"w-what?" he said.

"I would love to go on a date with you Inuyasha." She said. His face lit up at her answer maybe he wasn't hearing thing. This was the real deal. Kikyo said yes, he was going on a date with Kikyo. He stood up and couldn't help but to smile.

"Um great. How about Saturday?" he asked. She nodded and stood up. "Um I'll be there to pick you up at 6" he said she nodded again and dusted off the back of her pants. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed

"I'll see you then" she said and walked back in to the school leaving Inuyasha with a big smile on his face. He was finally going out on a date with Kikyo. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he thought. If he knew it was that easy he would have asked her a long time ago.

**He finally did it! Inuyasha asked Kikyo out! I know a lot of you were waiting for him to do that. The next chapter will be about their date but I need more reviews first!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagura sat on Sesshomaru's bed playing with his blankets. She watched as he cleaned up his room. He didn't look to happy that she had to stay in his room. But when did he every look happy. She sighed and he turned to her.

"What?" he said. She looked up at him and raised an eye brow. He stared at her "you just sighed. Did you want something?" he asked. She shook her head "you will be sleeping in my bed and I'll be sleeping down stairs on the sofa." He said. She nodded. Inuyasha walked in to the room with no shirt on.

"Do have my black t-shirt?" he asked. Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Why would I have any of your clothing?" he asked in return. Kagura chuckled Sesshomaru could be so mean. Inuyasha growled at his brother's smart remark.

"Sesshomaru you always take my stuff! So don't act like you don't just because she is here!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed at Kagura. Sesshomaru growled Kagura rolled her eyes

"She has nothing to do with it. I don't have your stupid t-shirt Inuyasha. Now get out my room" he said as he walked up to Inuyasha. He pushed Inuyasha out of his room and shut the door in his face.

Inuyasha growled. "Here Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru's mother. (A/N I don't know what her name is I just call her Sesshomaru's mom) Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. She had his black t shirt in her hands.

"Thanks" he said and took it from her. She nodded and began to walk away before she stopped and turned back to him. She had a smirk on her lips.

"Have fun on your date Inuyasha" she said. He blushed and opened his mouth to protest but what could he say after all it was a date. She turned and began to walk down the hall again. He could hear her light chuckle. He walked down the stairs as he put his shirt on. Time to go pick up Kikyo.

* * *

"I still can't believe it took him so long to ask you out" said Ayame as she watched Kikyo comb her hair in the mirror. Ayame sat on the bed next to Souta who was grinning and also watching Kikyo do her hair. 

"I never thought he would. He looked so nervous Ayame. It was really cute" she said remembering the look on Inuyasha's face when he asked her out. She put her hair in the style it is always in. She turned to them. Ayame smiled. Kikyo had on a red tank top and very tight jeans. She then walked out and in to the bathroom.

The was a knock on the door. Kagome got off the sofa and answered it "Inuyasha!" she said with a big smile on her face. "Have you come to take me back?" she asked.

"In your dreams. I'm here for Kikyo" he said looking passed her to see if he could see Kikyo anywhere. He had on his black shirt and jeans. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Well she isn't here. She is out on a date with Hojo" she lied crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the door. "But I'm here" she said smiling

"I don't believe you" just as he said that Ayame walked down the stairs. She smiled at him. "Ayame where is Kikyo?" he asked anger in his voice. She raised an eye brow at him.

"She is in the bathroom. Take a chill pill she'll be down in a second" Ayame said. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "Kagome can you move so he can come in" Ayame said.

"This isn't your house Ayame. I don't have to move." She said. Ayame rolled her eyes. Kikyo walked down the stairs. She smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back.

"So um are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"It's really none of your business but if you really must know Inuyasha and Kikyo are going out on a date" Ayame said a smirk on her lips.

"WHAT!?" Kagome yelled

"Dad I'm leaving!" Kikyo yelled up the stairs. She heard in 'O.K.' and grabbed her jacket. "o.k. lets go Inuyasha" she said walking pass the shocked Kagome who's mouth was hanging open "see ya Ayame" she said. Ayame smirked and gave her a nodded. Kikyo and Inuyasha walked out. Ayame walked up to Kagome and put her hand under her chin. She pushed it up closing her mouth.

"Wouldn't want the flies to get in" she said. She put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. "See ya Kagome" she said and walked out the door.

Inuyasha got in the driver seat and looked at Kikyo. "so um are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. "O.K." he said and started the car up. He took a deep breath as he began to drive. Kikyo looked at him.

"Inuyasha relax. Its not like we haven't hung out before." Kikyo said

"But this is different it haves to be perfect." He said. She stared at him. She never seen Inuyasha so up tight. It was just a date.

"Why?"

"Because it's are first date hopefully not are last one. I want this to a night to remember. I want it to be one of the best nights in your life" he said. She stared at him and chuckled. "What's so funny!" he yelled.

"Nothing. So what are we doing anyways?" she asked looking out the window.

"Um going out to eat then to see a movie and if we have time go to the 9:00 fair" he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"That sounds good" she said.

* * *

Sango walked down the street her hands in her pockets and eyes focused head of her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard someone coming up behind. She sighed seeing that it was only Yuri. She stopped and turned around to face her. She removed her hands from her pockets. 

"What do you want now?" She asked as Yuri came to a stop in front of her. Yuri had this look on her face like she was up to no good. Sango's eyebrow ached inwards. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

"You think your all that don't you Sango? Being Kikyo's little protector." Yuri said. Sango stared at her waiting for her to go on. To see where she was going with all this. "All ways being there for her when she needs you" She said

"Well yeah that's what friends are for Yuri. Where are you going with all this anyways?" She asked now starting to get a little annoyed with the look she was receiving.

"Your nothing but Kikyo's little lab dog" Yuri said with a smirk. "Did you know she is on a date with Inuyasha right now?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Kikyo is a big girl she can go out with boys if she wants to and when she wants to so just leave me alone." Sango said as she started to walk again. She stopped when she saw Naraku come around the corner with Hiten and Gina. She looked over her shoulder to see the rest of the gang coming in behind Yuri. She swallowed. This wasn't looking good.

"I don't think its fair that your best friend haves the time of her life and you have the time of your worst." Yuri said. She began to laugh like it was the funnies thing in the world.

"I think its about time that you finally get what you deserve." Sango turned back to Naraku to see Kagome standing next to him. "And that would be a beat down. Then once your out the way no one will be there to make sure Kikyo stays in line and the second she blows up she is out of this country" Kagome said with a smirk.

"That's low Kagome. Even for you I mean come on She's your sister for bloody sakes. You have to love her just a little" Sango said. Kagome looked to be in deep thought.

"Nope"

"Well that's a shame because she loves you" Sango said. A look of pure disappointment on her face. Kagome stared back at her. Sango shook her heard and looked away. This was sad that she was willing to do anything to get her sister out of her life. "What did Kikyo ever do to you Kagome?" She asked

"Everything! She was daddy's little perfect angel! She had all the right grades! All the right friends! She had everything! All I had was Inuyasha and she had to come and take him from me to!" Kagome yelled. Nothing but hatred in her eyes. "Once she is out of the picture I will have a perfect life." She said and the smirk returned to her face.

"You are a good for nothing little brat! Your always thinking of yourself and that's why you don't have all the things she haves" Sango yelled as she took a step towards her. "Even if you mange to get Kikyo to leave the contrey you still wont get that! You wanna know why? Huh?" she asked as a smirk of her own came to her lips. "Because you will never in a million life times be better then your sister!" Sango yelled

"Shut up you don't know anything Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"Can we just stop with the arguing and get to the beating her up already?" Yuri asked as she waited for the to girls to stop with the taking and getting to the fight.

"Sure thing. I was liking the little fight but she's right. I don't have all day" said Naraku as he licked his lips. "Kagome scents you seem so full of rage today why don't you take the first hit" He said. She nodded.

Sango calmly removed her jacket and tossed it to the side. There was no getting around this and if she was going to get jumped then she wasn't going down with out a fight. She took a deep breath and creaked her neck. She then out in a fighting position and waited for Kagome.

Sango felt two arms grab her from behind try to hold her was Kagome came up to her. She Gave Kagome a kick in the gut and who ever was holding her a head butt causing them to let go. She turned to see Yuri on the floor holding her nose. Sango smirked. She turned back to Kagome and got a right hook to the face by Naraku knocking her to the ground.

Kagome quickly jumped up and kicked Sango hard in the ribs. She did it a fey more times before Sango grabbed her ankle and pulled it causing Kagome to fall backwards on to the pavement. Another fist connected with Sango's face busting her bottom lip. She felt someone kick her in the back and she fought but the her cry of pain. She wasn't going to give them the satiation of letting them know that they was hurting her.

After getting hit in the face so many times her vision began to go. The pain going all threw her body but they just kept hitting her and she never thought they would stop. Then everything began to go black The last thing she seen was Kagome grinning now at her before her world became black.

* * *

"Thanks for the great night Inuyasha. It was fun" Kikyo said as Inuyasha walked her up the front stairs to her house. He was blushing and starting down at the ground as they walked. He mumbled something under his breath and she smiled. Sometimes he could be so cute. They stopped in front of her door. Inuyasha stared down at the ground. She stared at him. 

"Well see ya" He said and began to walk down the stairs. She watched him as he when. She frowned at how quick he wanted to get way. Was the night that bad? She turned to her door and began to put the key in. Inuyasha stopped half way to his car. He cursed under his breath. "Kikyo wait." He said and turned back to her. She turned back to him. They stared at each other.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked as she rose any eyebrow. He swallowed hard before going but up to her. He stopped when he was toe to toe with her and in her personal space. He swallows as his face began red. Her eyebrow just rose high. He quickly leaded down a pecked her on the lips. She stared at him in shock. "Goodnight." He said and began to walk way. She quickly grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned to her. She took a step forward and kissed him. He stood in shock for a second before he kissed her back causing the kiss to deepen.

They broke apart for air and she smiled. "Goodnight Inuyasha" She said as she opened her door and walked in to her house leaving him stuck to the spot. After realizing that she had when in side Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets he walked down the stairs and towards his car. He smiled he finally kissed Kikyo. His smile grew as he got in his car.

**Sorry it took so long. I just didn't have any ideas for this Chapter. I didn't even know what they should have done for their date so I kinda just cut it out. But hey they kissed and that won't be the last time! And Poor Sango getting jumped like that! I'll also let you in on a little secret Bankotsu and Kikyo don't take it to well.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**WARNING: There is Kagome beating in this chapter so if you don't like valance or if you like Kagome then don't read.**

Kikyo yawned as she made her way down the stairs. She slowly dragged herself in to the kitchen where her father and Souta where sitting at the table having breakfast. She sat herself at the table and made herself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Kikyo" Said Souta as he stared down at his food. Not wanting to look her in the eyes for some reason. She stared at him for a few minutes before she looked at her father who was staring at her with this look on his face that was king of close to sad. She shrugged it off as she looked down at her bowl.

"I see Kagome didn't come home last night." She said as she began to eat. She glanced up at her father. He still had the same look on his face but was staring down at his plate now.

"Yes. She said she would be staying over at a friend's house for a the night. She will be home a little later. But she is o.k. no need to worry" He said. She chuckled at that. Why would she worry about that?

"Why would I be worried?" She asked as looking up at him again. When he didn't say anything she looked at Souta who looked like he was close to crying. She looked back at her father. "Did I miss something? Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked as she dropped her spoon in her bowl. She stared at her father waiting for an answer that he was taking his slow time giving her.

"It's Sango." He said once the words left his mouth her heart dropped and her body tensed. He stared at her like that was it and there was nothing else to it. She swallowed hard as she waited for him to continue but he didn't

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" She snapped getting more uneasy by the second. She was getting a bad feeling about this. Nothing seemed right. He cleared his throat and cleaned his glasses before looking back up at her. Her eyes where full of worry and fear and anger that was beginning to rise.

"Last night she was found in an alley way. She was beaten pretty badly. She was rushed to the hospital and her condition isn't looking to good." He said. The color from her face left as she stared at him not believing what he was telling her. "Kikyo?" he said. She quickly jumped out her chair causing it to fall back and scaring Souta. She ran out the room and up to her own. "Kikyo!" he father yelled and fallowed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" she yelled as she put on her shoes. He watched her as she put on her jacket. He sighed.

"I didn't want you to worry. I wanted to hear more about her condition first." He said as she continued to get ready to leave.

"So you just kept it from me! She's my friend! Where is my cell phone?" She yelled as she stood up straight and looked at him. He pulled it out his pocket. She glared at him. "That's just great." She said as she took it from him. She walked pass him. He fallowed her out.

"Where are you going Kikyo?" He asked as he fallowed her down the stairs. Souta stood at the bottom of them.

"To the hospital where else would you think I was going? To the Mall?" she asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. She opened the front door and walked out slamming it shut behind her. Her father looked down at Souta. He looked up at him.

Kikyo walked down the stairs of her front pouch. She began to quickly walk down the sidewalk towards the hospital. Her pace quickened as she thought of Sango being hurt. Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them back. She began to run the rest of the way. She stopped when a car pulled up next to her. She stared at the window breathing hard. It rolled down. It was Sesshomaru. She got in.

It was quite as he drove. "Is- Is she o.k.?" She asked finding herself choking on her own words. She stared down at her lap and waited for him to say something.

"I hope so" Kikyo looked in the backseat to see Kagura. She had her arms cross and was staring out the window. She had a blank face like she didn't really care about Sango but Kikyo new she did.

"I don't know. Bankotsu just called this morning. He sound really to snap." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the road. Kikyo looked at him as she turned forward in her seat.

"He should. Sango is his everything and to find out she got hurt is probably killing him inside." She said as she looked out her window feeling the tears return to her eyes. She quickly whipped them away. She didn't want to be weak in front of anyone especially not Sesshomaru.

"Like it is you" He said and glanced at her. She looked at him then looked away. He was good and right. It was killing her. She just wanted to find out who did it and beat the living crap out of them for even laying a finger on her friend and then beat them some more to make sure it never happened again.

"I may not know much about her but I do know that Sango is a strong girl and anyone can bounce back from this it's her" Said Kagura. Kikyo blinked a few times as she thought about it.

"You no Kagura your right." She said

The three walked in to the hospital and up to the desk. The woman didn't even bother to look up. "Hey lady" said Sesshomaru trying to get her attention. She just put up her index finger telling him to wait. Sesshomaru let out a small growl. Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her before stepping out her way. Kikyo stood in front of the woman.

"Excuse me." She said.

"What part of wait don't you understand?" the woman asked. Kikyo's anger began to raise. No one talked to her like that. She didn't care who they was. She took the bell off the desk and began to hit it repeatedly. The woman along with Kagura and Sesshomaru covered her ears. Kikyo slammed down the bell.

"Do I have you attention now lady? I'm not in the mood to put up with any ones mouth today. So you are going to tell me what room a girl name Sango is in or I'm going to jump over this desk and beat the crap out of you and I'm sure you don't want that." Kikyo said. Her eyes cold and hollow as she glared a the woman. The woman nodded and began to go threw some papers.

"She-she is in room 129. Right down this hall to your left. It should be right there." She said as she looked up at Kikyo who seem to have stopped glaring at her.

"Thank you" Kikyo said as she walked away. Sesshomaru and Kagura fallowed behind her. "she needs fired." Kikyo said.

"You got that right. I mean how rude was she." Said Kagura rolling her eyes. Kikyo stopped in front of Sango's room. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She had a look of fear on her face. He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him before looking away. He walked pass her and in to the room. Kagura looked at Kikyo before fallowing him. Kikyo swallowed before walking in to the room.

What she saw almost caused her to brake down in tears. Sango laid on the bed sleeping. She looked bad really bad. Kikyo never seen Sango look so weak in her life. She swallowed the knot that was forming in her throat as she made her way towards the bed.

Ayame sat in a chair next to Sango. He eyes where red letting Kikyo no she had been crying. Koga was leaning against the wall next to her and Inuyasha was sitting on the window seal staring out of it. She looked to see Bankotsu in the corner of the room with his head down in his hands. She stopped stared at him. His left hand had dry blood on the knuckles like he had punched something repeatedly. She looked at the wall that Koga was by to see two big holes the size if fist. She sighed as she put two and two together.

"Bankotsu" she said. He didn't move he didn't even look up at her. "Bankotsu" she said his name again but more forceful. He still didn't move. She walked up to him and kneed down in front of him. "Look at me Bankotsu" She said and grabbed his wrist gentle pulling it. He looked up at her. His eyes so full of anger and hate. She was pretty sure hers showed the same thing. "Their not going to get away with it Bankotsu I promise you that." She said. He nodded. She stood up and walked towards the bed.

She stopped once she was in front of it. She looked over Sango's banged up body. She took off her jacket before she gentle leaned down and took her hand. Sango slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. Kikyo forced a smile. Sango looked so tired and weak like she didn't sleep in days. Sango gave her the best smile she could.

"Hey" Sango whispered. Her voice creaking. Tears filled Kikyo's eyes and she leaned down a little more closer to Sango's face. She brushed her bangs out her face and kissed her forehead. She looked in to her eyes as she pulled back some.

"Hey. How you holding up?" She asked trying to stop the tears from falling but it was hard really hard. She was trying to be strong but she just couldn't keep it together. She looked away and closed her eyes as a tear fell Sango's smile slowly disappeared as she saw the tear roll down Kikyo's cheek. She sighed and whipped it away.

"Not you too I already had to deal with one cry baby today" she said and glanced at Ayame. "It's not like I'm dying or anything. This is nothing" Sango said as she tried to sit up. Kikyo put her hand on her shoulder and gentle pushed her back down in a laying position.

"This is not nothing Sango" said Ayame as the tears filled her eyes again. "I can understand if they gave you a cut or a buries but beating you like this is way out of line" she said.

"She's right. I mean you're a woman for Christ sakes!" Koga said as he clinched his teeth together. Sango looked over at Bankotsu before looking down at her lap. She took her busted lip in to her mouth.

"Who did this Sango?" Kikyo asked grabbing Sango's attention. Sango released her lip as she stared at Kikyo. She looked away. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Sango?" she said and gave her hand a soft squeeze to get her attention again. It didn't work. Sango kept her eyes glued to the wall.

"It's no use. We all asked and she did the same thing. Just stared at the wall. She wouldn't even tell her own mother." Said Inuyasha still looking out the window. Kikyo looked at Sango. She grabbed her chin gentle and forced her to look at her.

"Did they say something to you? Threaten you?" She asked her eyes looking deep into Sango's trying to get some kind of emotion or answer.

"No"

Kikyo's grip tightened on Sango's chin causing her to let out a whimper of pain. Kikyo let go seeing that she was hurting her. She sighed and looked away. Sango pushed herself in a sitting position as she stared at Kikyo.

"If I tell you, you promise you won't do anything stupid. It will only give her the satiation." Sango started. Kikyo looked at her and was already getting any idea at who planned this. "She thought that if I was hurt really badly that you would go in to an unstoppable rampage which is stupid right" Sango laughed nervously. No one thought it was funny.

Kikyo's fist balled up and her eyes narrowed dangerously low. They became cold and her breathing began to increase. Her jaw kept clenching then unclenching. Sango stared at her as did everyone else.

"Kikyo?" Sango asked. Kikyo didn't look at her. Her eyes where on the floor. Glaring at it like it did something wrong. Everyone could tell she was holding back her anger that was still rising. Sango gripped Kikyo's hand trying to get her attention.

"Kagome. Did this to you?" Kikyo asked as she finally looked at Sango.

"It wasn't just her!" Sango added quickly. Kikyo pulled her hand away from Sango roughly. She took a few steps back and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you so quick to jump to her defense!? She did this to you!" She yelled

"It's not that Kikyo! I just don't want you to do something stupid and that you will regret!" Sango said. Kikyo fist balled up once again as she took another step back. "Don't you see!? This is her plan! So you can get sent away" Sango tried to explain. Kikyo shook her head at what she was hearing. She didn't want to hear it. She was tired of everyone jumping to Kagome's rescue. Kagome had to be stopped and it was only fitting if she was the one to stop her.

"I don't care anymore! This is crossing the line! Sango you are out of your mind if you think I'm going to sit here and let her get away with this!" Kikyo yelled

"Kikyo please don't" Sango said tears now in her eyes as she tried to calm her friend. Which wasn't working. Kikyo began to pace in front of the bed. Everyone watched her. She stopped and grabbed her jacket quickly and left the room. "Kikyo!" Sango yelled after her. Everyone just stayed where they was at. "You guys have to go after her and stop her" Sango said they just sat there. "Guys" she said

"There is no stopping her Sango" Said Sesshomaru. She looked at him. He was leaning against the wall next to Kagura.

"What do you mean?" she asked not getting what he was saying. They had to or she was going to do something stupid and get sent away. "You guys have to" She said tears forming in her eyes.

"No Sango. We couldn't stop her if we wanted to. She haves to do this. So just go back to sleep. You need your rest." Said Inuyasha as he looked at her. Bankotsu stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later. I got something I got to do too." He said. She grabbed his arm.

"Not you too. Please Bankotsu" she said. He stared at her before shaking his head. He gentle took her hand from his arm and held it in his. He kissed it.

"They can't just do this and get away with it Sango." He said more tears filled her eyes as he placed her hand on her lap. He headed for the door. "Come on Koga" He said. Koga got off the wall and began to fallow. He stopped by Ayame and kissed her on the forehead before he walked out behind Bankotsu. Sango stared at the door. The room remind quite.

* * *

Kikyo entered her house and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked in to the living room to see Hojo and Kagome on the sofa with books in front of them. Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she glared at Kagome who was laughing and having a good time. Kikyo's fist balled up.

"Oh hey Kikyo" Said Hojo with a smile. "I was just helping your sister with the math home work we got the other day." He said. Kikyo's eyes never left Kagome.

"Get out" she growled. Hojo blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" he said. She looked at him.

"I want you out! Right now!" she yelled. He quickly got his stuff and ran out. Kikyo stared at her sister who stared back with a smile on her face. She took of her jacket and put it on the floor.

"You know that was rude kicking Hojo out like that. We were just studying." Kagome said as she stood up. Kikyo didn't say anything. She heard small foot steps coming up behind her and turned to see Souta on the stairs. She turned fully to him and smiled.

"Souta I want you to go in my room and shut the door then I want you to listen to my CD player really loud o.k.?" She said. He stared at her for a minute before nodding and going back up the stairs. She turned back to Kagome. "You have no idea how anger I am. I'm sick of everyone being easy on you. Well I'm not. I'm going to put you in a hole another level of pain.." Kikyo said in a low and cold voice.

Kagome felt fear beginning to go threw her by the look Kikyo was giving her. "You will get sent away if you lay a finger on me Kikyo so you better think twice" She said trying to get Kikyo to back off. Kikyo took a step towards her instead not feeling threatened at all.

"Does it look like I really care Kagome? All I care is putting you in the same pain you put Sango in!" Kikyo yelled as she took another step towards her. Kagome took a step back as fear came over her face. But Kikyo didn't care she was pass caring for Kagomes's feelings.

Kagome ran pass her. Kikyo quickly turned and grabbed Kagome by her hair pulling her back. Kagome let out a cry of pain. She stumbled back and fell on her butt. Kikyo stood in front of her. "Get up" she said. Kagome just stared up at her in complete fear. "I said get up!" Kikyo yelled as she grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and pulled her up. She punched her in the face knocking her back to the ground. Kagome began to try and crawl way. Kikyo kicked her in the ribs causing Kagome to fall on her stop.

"Kikyo stop! I'm sorry!" Kagome said tears in her eyes as she grabbed her side. Kikyo stared down at her. Kagome begging only making her angrier. She balled up her fist as Kagome tried to get up using the wall as support. She stumbled back and leaned against the wall.

"Kikyo I'm your sister! You can't hit me like this! I said I was sorry!" Kagome cried. Kikyo's eyes narrowed and her head cocked to the side. Sorry? Sorry didnt cut it. Kikyo was way pass taking a sorry. She grabbed Kagome by the collar again and slammed her roughly against the wall. She got close to her face

"What part of 'I don't care' don't you understand Kagome?" she asked coldly. Kagome swallowed hard and more tears fell. "Are you scared to get your butt kicked by me? "she asked. Kagome slowly nodded

"Yes! I never meant for her to get beat so bad! It just happened!" Kagome cried coving her face.

"You should have thought twice before jumping Sango! Then maybe this wouldn't be happening" Kikyo said. She then punched her repeatedly giving her a bloody nose. Kagome tried to block her face but it really wasn't helping. "You don't like getting beat up do you Kagome! Not so much fun is it!" Kikyo yelled.

The front door opened but Kikyo was to in to beating Kagome she didn't hear it. "Kikyo Stop!" their father yelled as he ran in to the room. He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away form Kagome. Kikyo stood breathing hard as her father when to Kagome's side holding her and trying to stop the bleeding coming from her nose as she cried. He looked at Kikyo.

"That's it Kikyo! I had enough of you beating on your sister like this! Its only getting worst! I'm sending you to live with your mother maybe there you will straighten out!" he yelled. He pulled Kagome to her feet. She hugged him as he held her head back.

"I don't care anymore! I would rather live with her then with a dad who looks at me like I'm some kind of freak! When she is the psycho! She put Sango in the hospital just to get rid of me! So I really don't care anymore!" Kikyo said as tears poured down her cheeks. "I don't care." She said before running up the stairs.

Kikyo ran in to her room and shut the door. Souta looked up at her He had tears running down his cheeks and was in her bed. She whipped her face. "Why aren't you listening to the music?" She asked.

"Your batteries are dead" He whispered. She walked over and sat back on the bed next to him.

"So you heard everything?" she asked. He nodded as the tears began to fill his eyes again. She pulled him in to a hug as she tried to hold back her own tears. "Shhh. Its o.k." She said rubbing his back as he cried in her chest. "Don't cry" She said. He only cried harder and she let her own tears fall.

**Well that was it. I know it looks bad but it will get better I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but here it is! Enjoy.**

Bankotsu walked in to the small diner with Koga behind him. He new he would find Naraku there. It was like their little hang. Leave it up to Naraku to pick a diner as a hang out. It was just stupid I mean come on it was a diner. But he was right about it being his hang out. A few seats away were Naraku, Onigumo and Yuri who was making out with Onigumo.

Bankotsu clinched his teeth and his hands balled up in to fist. He made his way to their table and slammed his fist against the table. Onigumo and Yura broke apart and Naraku looked up at him.

"So was it fun beating on my girl?" he asked in a cold growl. Naraku only smirked at him which caused Bankotsu's anger to rise. Koga stood behind him glaring at him as well.

"Sango was asking for it o.k.? She thought she was the best and we had to bring her down to earth." Said Yura as she looked at her black nail polish.

"No one asked you! So be a good little slut and keep your mouth shut!" He yelled at her. Onigumo stood up challenging him

"Don't talk to my girl like that" He said.

"I will talk to her any way I want to." He said. The two boys glared at each other.

"Don't forget who you're here for Bankotsu. Let me handle Onigumo" Said Koga as he glared at him. Bankotsu looked at Naraku who looked to be amused by the whole thing. Bankotsu took a few steps back.

"Let's take this outside." He growled. Naraku smirked and stood up.

"As you wish Bankotsu." He said his voice cold and full of sarcasm all at the same time. He and Onigumo walked out fallowed but Bankotsu and Koga then Yura. They walked out in to the parking lot luckily there wasn't a lot of cars. Bankotsu took off his jacket. Koga stood on the side with Onigumo and Yura.

Bankotsu took the first swing and hit him in the jaw. Naraku stumbled back but seemed up fazed by the blow. He only smirked. He threw a fist at Bankotsu who blocked it. He when for a counter hit but missed. Naraku swung at him again Bankotsu easily dodged it and gave him an upper cut. Naraku fell back on to the pavement his head hitting it hard. Bankotsu got on to him and began to punch him repeatedly in his face.

Onigumo stepped forward to her his brother but got in unsuspected elbow to the face. He fell back to the pavement with a blood nose. Yura got down to his side. Koga cracked his knuckles with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden Koga heard sirens getting closer.

"Shot." He said knowing they was coming to brake up the fight. He went up behind Bankotsu and grabbed his shirt trying to pull him up. "Come on Bankotsu! Its time to go!" he said. Bankotsu just kept punching him even though it appeared Naraku was unconscious. "Bankotsu!" he yelled and pulled him off of him.

"That was for Sango and if you ever go near her again I'll kill you myself" Bankotsu yelled as Koga pulled him away. The cop cars now in view. Bankotsu turned and the to boys took off behind the diner. Yura just stood there not knowing what to do as both boys lied on the ground with bloody faces.

* * *

Kikyo walked in to the school her eyes glued to the floor as she walked threw the halls. She walked to her locker and opened it. She threw her book bag in it and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. She shut her locker and turned to see Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga standing behind her. She raised an eye brow.

"Hey guys." She said and leaned against her locker. She crossed her arms.

"You know your not suppose to be smoking Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he put his hands in his pockets not even going to try to take the cigarettes from her. She put one in her mouth as she stared at him.

"What's the point of stopping? I'll be out of this place in a couple of days anyways." She said looking away. They all looked somewhere else in the hall.

"Hey its ok. We can still talk to you right?" Koga asked. Kikyo nodded as she smiled. Kikyo's father walked in the school. Kikyo looked away.

"Excuse me" He said stopping in front of them. He took the cigarette from her mouth. Her head snapped up at him.

"Give it back." She said.

"Now Kikyo you no the school rules" He said. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. They became cold. She clinched her teeth "No smoking in School" he said.

"I don't care about the stupid school rules father!" She yelled taking the cigarette out his hand. She pushed pass him and stormed off down the hall. They stood and watched as she turned the corner. The three boys looked at her father. He sighed and shook his head.

"Mr. Higurashi you have to give her another chance. We are really trying to change" Said Inuyasha as he looked at him. His eyes pleading with him. Kikyo's father shook his head.

"I gave her enough chances Inuyasha. Her rampages finally pushed me over the edge. Have you seen her sister? She gave her a broken nose. She didn't even want to leave home and come to school today." He said shaking his head again. Koga tried to hold back his chuckle. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at him. He shrugged and sighed.

"You boys should get to class now." He said before walking pass them. Inuyasha turned to the boys.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't talk him out of it." Said Koga. He crossed his arms and leaned against the lockers. Bankotsu and Ayame walked up to them.

"How's Sango?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at them.

"She is doing better. She should be out with in a few days they said she was doing that good." Said Bankotsu with a small smile. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hey you guys should have been there to see Bankotsu beat the crap out of Naraku last night." said Koga with a grin. "I'm sure that would have made Kikyo happy to see" he said. Bankotsu smirked. Ayame looked around.

"Where is Kikyo?" She asked as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the floor.

"She just stormed off somewhere. But I think I no where she is. So I'm going to go talk to her." He said as he put his hands back in his pockets. He walked off towards the way Kikyo had when earlier. They all watched him go.

"How's he taking it that she is leaving?" Ayame asked still looking down the hall after Inuyasha even though he was long gone.

"I don't think it really hit him yet. You know?" said Koga as he stared down the hall as well.

"Did anyone tell Sango yet?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No but I have a feeling she already knows" Said Bankotsu as he looked at the floor. Everyone looked at him.

* * *

Inuyasha made his way to the roof knowing Kikyo would be there. And she was. She was sitting close to the edge a little to close for his comfort. She had her legs to her chest and was staring at a piece of paper in her hand. As he got closer he realized it was a picture. He sat down next to her. It was quiet.

"What do you got there?" he asked. He saw the smallest of smiles cross her face and she handed it to him. He took it and looked at it to see that it was a picture of the whole gang back when they were young. They all looked so happy and care free. He smirked

"These where the good old days" He said and handed it back to her. She only nodded as she took it. She stared at it again and once again silence filled the air.

"I wish we could go back to these days" Kikyo said "Where Naraku wasn't in are lives, Where Kagome didn't hate my guts and we talked instead of fought and, where we would just hang out together." She said and looked at him.

"I no what you mean. Sometimes I feel like this is all my fault. If I didn't go out with Kagome to make you jealous she wouldn't always be on your case and she wouldn't have made this plan and Sango wouldn't have got hurt and you-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"That's enough Inuyasha. None of this is your fault. Kagome didn't have to do all the things she did but she did because she hates me and I'm o.k. with that. She is just a spoiled little brat. She can try all she wants but she will never be able to break the bond that we all share." She said taking his hand in hers. He looked down at her hand and blushed.

"I guess your right." He said looking any where but at her. He gripped her hand and she smiled. It was quiet. Kikyo was looking at the sky while Inuyasha stared at the ground "Kikyo?" He said. She looked at him.

"What is it Inuyasha?" She asked rising an eyebrow at him. He was still staring at the ground. His face was blink but he had this look in his eyes that she couldn't read.

"There is something I want to tell you." He said still not looking at her. She looked at him waiting for him to go on. He swallowed hard. What ever he had to say must have been in important if it was so hard for him to get it out. "Something that I wanted to tell you scents the day I started to have these feeling for you." He said

"Well spit it out Inuyasha" she said not meaning to sound rude but he was always beating around the bush. Why couldn't he just say it it's not like she would stare at him dumbly.

"I love you." He said not even looking at her. Kikyo's eyes grew wide and she stared at him dumbly not knowing what to say. He stood up not waiting for an answer. He walked towards the door and walked out. About 5 minutes went by before she could even speak.

"Inuyasha wait." She said and jumped up. She quickly ran into the building in search of him. She turned the corner and ran straight into a male chest. She stumbled back and looked to see who she bumped into. Her eyes narrowed. Naraku with his gang behind him. Kikyo looked to see Kagome who wouldn't even make eye contact. She looked back at Naraku who began to speak.

"Well if it isn't little old Kikyo. Didn't think I would see you in school today." He said. His face was beaten pretty badly and Kikyo knew only Bankotsu could have beat him like this. "So tell me. How's Sango doing?" He asked with a smirk on his black and blue face.

Before Kikyo could stop herself she jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. She began to punch him in the face repeatedly opening up the wounds that Bankotsu had already gave him and adding some of her own. She couldn't stop her self. She was seeing red.

All of a sudden Onigumo punched her in her face. She feel off of Naraku with a busted lip. She felt him grab her by her hair and pull her to her feet. He slammed her up against a locker and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Looks like you want to end up like your friend!" He said. Kikyo brought up some spit mixed with some blood and spit it in his face. "You little slut!" He yelled and back slapped her. He wiped it off Naraku got up and wiped the blood from his lip. He smirked.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" Onigumo looked just in time to see Koga's fist. He fell to the ground. Koga stood protectively in front of Kikyo. Kikyo let out a sigh and leaned back against the lockers.

"Your going to pay for that one dog boy." Hiten said as he stepped up. Koga growled at the name. "It's just you against all of us." He said with a smirk. He swung at Koga who dodged it and punched him in the gut. Hiten stumbled back holding his stomach. This time Koga smirked. All of a sudden Naraku punched him in his face knocking him to the ground.

"Koga." Kikyo said as she took a step towards him to give him a hand up. She got a punch in the face by Yura. She fell to the ground as well right next to him. Gina grabbed her up by her hair and she clinched her teeth in pain. Onigumo and Hiten kicking Koga.

"Now's your chance Kagome. To get back at her for her for messing up you beautiful face." Said Naraku as he put him arm around Kagome's waist. Ginta pulled Kikyo up so she was on her standing up on her knees. She gripped his wrist that was holding her hair tightly.

She glared at Kagome. Her eyes as cold and hard as ice. Kagome stared back at her. Still scared of her. Naraku pushed her towards her a little bit. Kikyo clinched her teeth.

"Come on. Now isn't the time to back down. She took everything from you remember, She stole Inuyasha from you and took you spot in their gang. Don't you want to get back at her?" He asked. She stared at her older sister that was now on her knees in front of her.

"Yeah come on Kagome." Kikyo said. "I know you want to do it. You always had it in for me. What's causing the hesitation this time? Nothing stopped you from hurting me before! Just do it!" She yelled at her.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled and punched her in the face. "My life was great when no one noticed you! I'm in control now!" Kagome yelled. Naraku smirked and stepped back. Kikyo looked at her with blood dripping down her cheek. "I bet you didn't like that do you!" Kagome said with a smirk.

"I only have one request. Make it hurt next time." Kikyo said. Kagome clinched her teeth before she started to punch her in the face repeatedly. She stopped breathing hard. Kikyo stared at her with the same look in her eyes.

"Stop staring at me with that look! That look that says your better then me!" She yelled and raised her fist to punch her again but an arm caught it and he turned to see Inuyasha. He slammed threw her to the floor and punched Ginta in his face. Ginta fell back to the ground letting of Kikyo.

Kikyo looked around to see the whole gang fighting Naraku's gang. She smiled weakly. Inuyasha got down in front of her. She looked at him as he put his hands on her shoulders a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She just stared at him at first before pulling him into a kiss. He didn't respond at first to shock to. After a few minutes he did. She pulled away from him and rapped her arms around his neck pulling him in to a hug. He rapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She whispered. His eyes shot opened and he froze. She pulled back to see his face and smiled at him. She stood up and walked over to Kagome leaving the shocked Inuyasha on the floor. Kagome quickly covered her face as Kikyo kneeled down to her.

"Let me tell you something Kagome." She said. Kagome slowly removed her hands and looked at Kikyo. "You will never win. Yeah you may have gotten dad to make me move but even when I'm gone they still won't like you. Do you want to know why?" She asked.

She didn't even let Kagome answer before she continued. "Because you're fake. You're a back stabber, a spoiled little brat, a no good wanna be, a fake version of me. Look I'm rhyming now. The point is you won't be able to replace me. I'm a true friend and I know what it takes to be a true friend. Once you learn how to be a good friend then you'll have friends like these." She said looking around at her gang.

Kikyo smirked and stood up. "You're not going to hit me?" Kagome asked. Kikyo looked back down at her. She shook her head.

"No because I'm going to be the better person and walk way." She said. She took a step back before turning around. The gang was standing there waiting for her. She smiled and made her way to them. Leaving Kagome and her beat up gang on the floor.

"Lets' get to class." She said as Ayame rapped her arm around her neck and let it hang off her other shoulder. Kikyo rapped her arm around her waist. Koga threw his arm around her neck as well from the other side. Kikyo's smile grew as she looked at the ground. Tears filled her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She said.

**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry again that I didn't update sooner. Well only one more chapter left. And don't worry this story has a happy ending. I just wanted to thank you guys for reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


End file.
